The present invention relates to a control device that controls a vehicle drive device in which a rotary electric machine is provided in a power transfer path that connects between an internal combustion engine and wheels and in which a first friction engagement device is provided between the internal combustion engine and the rotary electric machine and a second friction engagement device is provided between the rotary electric machine and the wheels.